Unexpected
by tillysh
Summary: Sherlock and Joan find themselves facing a new challenge after one particular crime scene. (Drama/friendship/family - probably Joanlock...)
1. Chapter 1

_Sherlock and Joan find themselves facing a new challenge after one particular crime scene._

 _(Drama/friendship/family - probably Joanlock...)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"You two got here fast" Gregson says handing them both a pair of gloves

"We were at the diner down the street" Joan smiles accepting the gloves before walking into the apartment

"Yes Watson and I ventured on a coffee crawl" Sherlock adds

"We haven't slept for 2 days" Joan explains walking through to check out the bedroom and bathroom

"So what happened here?" Sherlock asks kneeling down next to the two bodies before entering the bedroom

"Mr and Mrs Lawson, gunshot wounds to the head. Wealthy, nice apartment, nothing appears to have been stolen. Neighbour called it in" Bell recites

"What about the children?" Joan asks looking around the room before settling back on Gregson and Bell's confused faces

"Children?" Gregson asks

"Yes" Sherlock nods, "There are two small backpacks and two pairs of shoes behind the suitcase by the window in the bedroom"

"Next door neighbour said they had no kids although she does travel a lot, but you'd notice if your neighbours had kids" Gregson shrugs

"I'll go try the other neighbours again" Bell says making his way through the sea of people

"Both shot in the forehead" Sherlock mumbles before walking around the room. "Nothing looks out of place no?" his train of thought is interrupted by Detective Bell who rushes back in

"Neighbour says they just took in two foster kids" he sighs "Think that's what they came here for? Kidnap the kids and they tried to intervene?"

"We need to find these kids…" Captain Gregson starts, watching as Joan walks towards the bedroom, Sherlock following. Joan gets down on all fours to check under the bed.

"You think they're still in the apartment?" Bell whispers

"Perhaps they were after the children, perhaps they weren't but I would assume Mr and Mrs Lawson would have told the children to hide somewhere" Sherlock whispers back motioning to the closet

Joan gets up off the floor and walks across the room to open the closet door. It's dark but she can make out two small figures huddled together as far back in the walk-in closet as they could hide. Kneeling down she sees them more clearly, two little girls, no more than three years old.

"Hey, hi it's okay" Joan soothes inching further into the closet "You're safe now, I'm with the police" she turns her head to whisper to Bell, asking for his badge "See" she smiles sliding the badge across the floor

Joan watches as one little girl clumsily gets to her feet, toddling over to were the badge lies. She picks it up and stares at it intently before dropping it and running straight into Joan who quickly holds her arms out to envelope around the small child. She feels her small arms wrap around her neck and hold on tight. The other little girl, seeing that it was okay quickly follows in her sisters footsteps.

The girls release Joan and sit back on the floor in front of her and look up at her curiously. They are almost completely identical; the only thing enabling Joan to tell them apart is one girl has brown eyes and the other a blue/grey color. Joan looks to the first girl who approached her.

"What's your name?" she smiles moving to sit and cross her legs

"Maisy, she Libby" she says brushing her hair out of her eyes, her deep brown eyes staring back into Joan's.

Joan looks to Libby who's smiling shyly back, clearly the quieter of the two. "I'm Joan, are you two ready to come out?" she asks moving to stand up

"No" Libby grabs Joan's hand pulling her back down "Bad guys"

"They're gone, I promise" She smiles at the two who still stay seated. "Well what if my friend came in here?"

"Nice?" Maisy asks quietly

"He's very nice, he's my best friend"

"Kay" Libby smiles crawling over to Joan

Joan tilts her head back a little to see out the door "Sherlock?"

"Yes Watson?" he asks popping his head around the door. Seeing him appear within seconds she smiles "Can you come in here?"

Sherlock crawls in and takes a seat besides Joan. Legs crossed, back straight, fingers drumming against his thighs.

Maisy stares at Sherlock before letting out a gasp "My dowwy, did they take my dowwy?" she looks up at Sherlock wide eyed.

" _Of course, the perks to being so young is a lost dolly situation being top priority"_ he thinks to himself

"I don't think so. I bet they are in your backpacks" Joan smiles temporarily soothing the girl

Maisy peeks around Sherlock to the open closet door, seeing the bedroom.

"You go?" she looks up at him, innocent face with puppy dog eyes

Sherlock looks to Joan and Libby who is sat in her lap. Hesitantly he reaches his hand out towards Maisy "How about… we go together?"

Joan momentarily surprised turns to stare at Sherlock before too nudging Libby slightly indicating to get up. Taking her hand they follow Sherlock and Maisy into the bedroom.

"People here?" Maisy asks taking Joan's other hand, looking over to the sea of police officers that are in and out of the apartment

"They're the police, they're going to find the bad guys" Joan smiles down at the young child

"They gots badges?" she frowns looking at them cautiously. Joan lets out a small laugh at her serious expression "Yes, they have badges"

"Good" she nods "MY DOWWY" she squeals running over to Sherlock who holds a backpack in one hand and a tatty rag doll in the other. Sherlock hands the doll over to her and watches as she clutches it close to her.

Taking a seat on the bed Joan pulls Libby up to sit in her lap "Hey sweetheart, how old are you?" she asks sweetly brushing Libby's brown locks away from her eyes

"Lady say we nearly thwee" Maisy grins holding up three fingers in Joan's face whilst struggling to climb on to the bed to get to the older woman, admitting defeat she turns to Sherlock and holds both arms up.

Sherlock looks down at her dumbfounded and turns to Joan. "She wants you to pick her up" she whispers. He awkwardly lifts her up and goes to place her on the bed when she wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder.

Captain Gregson walks in to the bedroom and notices Sherlock, raising his eyebrow he sends the consulting detective an amused smirk. "Living rooms clear. We can bring them back to the station now"

* * *

Back at the station Sherlock, Joan and Detective Bell have been asking the twins questions for the past 20 minutes. Bell nods to Sherlock and they both step out.

"Anything?" Gregson asks as the two enter his office

"They were in the bedroom with Mrs Lawson when they heard banging on the front door, she pushed them into the closet and told them that they were going to play hide and seek and to stay as quiet as possible" Bell sighs "Uh… which is the brown eyed one?"

"Maisy" Sherlock nods, not noticing the smile Gregson sends his way

"Maisy said she could here shouting but the banging had stopped. The shouting got louder then came the 'big bangs'."

"Now there was no forced entry, so the best guess is that Mr and Mrs Lawson opened the door for them, but why?" Sherlock wonders

"What were these people up to? We need to look in to the girls background, find out why they where placed with the Lawsons" Gregson murmurs

"They have clearly had experience with the police before as they knew that the badge confirmed we are not a threat" Sherlock adds

"I'll get right on that" Bell nods writing in the small notepad

"Now what to do with the girls, normally we would hand them over to CPS but given the situation they could be in danger and we can't guarantee their safety there" Gregson sighs

"Well considering the children have taken a rather strong liking to Watson they can stay at our home" Sherlock says rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet

"You? You want two little girls living in your house?" Bell smirks

Sherlock looks at Bell pointedly "I believe that is what I just said yes"

* * *

Closing the front door of the brownstone behind him, Sherlock walks into the living room, bag of take out in hand, not seeing any sign of Joan. Hearing laughter from above him he ventures upstairs, finding the three in the TV room. They're watching Tinkerbell, snuggled up on either side of Joan. She gets up to get them both a drink when she spots Sherlock leaning against the wall watching them intently.

"What are you doing stood there? Sit down they don't bite" she smirks walking closer to him

"That's you"

Joan scrunches her face up in confusion "What's me?"

"The fairy… the water fairy to be exact" he nods "Silvermist I do believe"

Joan raises her eyebrow "I'm the fairy?" she laughs walking past him, hiding her smile she walks down towards the kitchen.

"Well not you, just your voice" he calls after her

* * *

 **Review?**

 _ **I'll try and get the next chapter AND the second chapter of Unfortunate Fortune up in a couple of days.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously –_

" _Mr and Mrs Lawson, gunshot wounds to the head. Wealthy, nice apartment, nothing appears to have been stolen. Neighbour called it in" Bell recites_

" _What about the children?" Joan asks looking around the room before settling back on Gregson and Bell's confused faces_

" _Children?" Gregson asks_

" _Yes" Sherlock nods, "There are two small backpacks and two pairs of shoes behind the suitcase by the window in the bedroom"_

" _Neighbour says they just took in two foster kids" he sighs "Think that's what they came here for? Kidnap the kids and they tried to intervene?"_

" _We need to find these kids…" Captain Gregson starts, watching as Joan walks towards the bedroom, Sherlock following. Joan gets down on all fours to check under the bed._

" _You think they're still in the apartment?" Bell whispers_

" _Perhaps they were after the children, perhaps they weren't but I would assume Mr and Mrs Lawson would have told the children to hide somewhere" Sherlock whispers back motioning to the closet_

" _What's your name?" she smiles moving to sit and cross her legs_

" _Maisy, she Libby" she says brushing her hair out of her eyes, her deep brown eyes staring back into Joan's._

" _Now what to do with the girls, normally we would hand them over to CPS but given the situation they could be in danger and we can't guarantee their safety there"_

" _Well considering the children have taken a rather strong liking to Watson they can stay at our home" Sherlock says rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet_

" _You? You want two little girls living in your house?" Bell smirks_

 _Sherlock looks at Bell pointedly "I believe that is what I just said yes"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I'm going to the station, Gregson called" Joan looks up at Sherlock from her position on the couch where she's currently pulling on her boots

"Very well, I will get our coats" Sherlock moves to leave the room when her voice stops him "Nope, not you, you're staying here" she smiles

"Come again?" eyes wide he stares at Joan. Trying to hide her smile she stands up and walks past him "Someone needs to stay with the girls"

"Joan…"

"They've had breakfast, they're dressed. They have their dolls, they have a couple books in their bags" she reaches for her coat slipping her arms through before walking towards the front door

"Joan…"

"Oh, or watch TV with them, we have Disney Junior right? They're two, the bright colors are supposed to be good for them, plus those shows are rather educational, you'll love it" opening the door she steps out before turning to face him, leaning up she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek "Bye"

Sherlock stares at the front door dumbfounded before turning on his heels and walking back into the 'living room'. Taking a seat in his chair he looks down to see Maisy and Libby sat crossed legged on the floor staring up at him. He taps his fingers on his thigh and looks over to the clock.

* * *

"Birth records show that Maisy and Libby Harris were born November 23rd 2012. No father on the birth certificate, mother was Isla Harris, also known as Amber Marie"

"That name sounds familiar?" Joan questions rising from the chair opposite the desk

"That's because she was a drug addict and prostitute, the case back in April" Bell informs

"The girls were living on the streets, basically fending for themselves" Gregson informs

"They're just babies" Joan sighs

"Dottie an elderly homeless woman in the park would bring them food blankets and water" Bell smiles slightly "She took care of them when she could"

"Their mother? She died, so how long have these children been on their own for before child services found them?" Sherlock asks

"Dottie said she first started seeing them a lot unaccompanied just after their second birthday, behind bushes in central park in a big cardboard box filled with pillows and blankets" Bell grimaces

Joan lets out a deep sigh, shaking her head as she looks to floor "How could you just leave your children alone on the streets of New York"

* * *

Joan walks into the brownstone struggling to keep hold of the groceries, passing the living room she goes to call out for Sherlock's help when she notices the huge blackboard near the window. Placing the groceries down quietly she leans against the doorway and watches as Sherlock writes something on the board with chalk as Libby and Maisy sit happily watching him.

"This one is rather easy girls, now what does this say?" Sherlock asks

Joan watches as the girls just stare back at him in confusion. She is kind of impressed he has kept their attention for so long.

Sherlock turns back to the board and draws a picture next to the word.

"APPLE" Libby shouts clapping

Joan chooses that moment to walk into the room. "What's going on?"

All three of them whip their heads in her direction. "HI" Maisy squeals getting to her feet and running over to Joan holding up her arms to be picked up

"We're learning how to read" Sherlock states

"Sherlock they're two years old" Joan laughs settling Maisy on her hip

"Your point is?" he asks tilting his head to the side

* * *

 **short one but.. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:**_ Okay so someone asked what the girls might look like… for their mannerisms and such think Michelle Tanner from Full House, you could also maybe picture them that way too because that's how I am sort of, except with light brown hair and one with brown eyes instead of both having grey [ _see what I did there ;) if not brown for Joan, grey for Sherlock]_ But if you vision the twins in your head just go with that Also thank you so much to those reviewing and ticking those follow and favourite boxes, appreciate it! anywaysss….

* * *

 _Previously –_

" _Birth records show that_ _Maisy and Libby Harris were born November 23_ _rd_ _2012\. No father on the birth certificate, mother was Isla Harris, also known as Amber Marie…_ _The girls were living on the streets, basically fending for themselves" Gregson informs_

 _"They're just babies" Joan sighs_

 _"Dottie an elderly homeless woman in the park would bring them food blankets and water" Bell smiles slightly "She took care of them when she could"_

 _"Their mother? She died, so how long have these children been on their own for before child services found them?" Sherlock asks_

 _"Dottie said she first started seeing them a lot unaccompanied just after their second birthday, behind bushes in central park in a big cardboard box filled with pillows and blankets" Bell grimaces_

" _What's going on?"_

 _All three of them whip their heads in her direction. "HI" Maisy squeals getting to her feet and running over to Joan holding up her arms to be picked up_

" _We're learning how to read" Sherlock states_

" _Sherlock they're two years old" Joan laughs settling Maisy on her hip_

" _Your point is?" he asks tilting his head to the side_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"You know if we keep them I think we should give them your last name" Joan says glancing up from her book to look at Sherlock

"What?" Sherlock leans forward on the couch ringing his hands together, raising his eyebrow at her

"I just... Never mind" Joan flushes red slightly burying her head back into her book

"Libby Watson Holmes and Maisy Watson Holmes" Sherlock muses staring straight at the fire as he says it again in his head

Joan smiles, getting up she places her book down on the chair and moves to take a seat next to Sherlock on the couch.

"Libby is a lot like you, she's quiet, reserved, shy but very smart" Joan smiles looking at him

"Maisy never shuts up, she's a lot like you" Sherlock smiles not expecting the punch to the shoulder "Ow, I mean that she's very interesting, she's caring and loves engaging in conversation, you can't help but smile around her" he smiles seeing a slight blush tint her cheeks

"Did Gregson say anything about how long they could be here for?" Joan asks glancing around the room seeing how much of an imprint the girls have made just being there two days. The wall of locks is a lot more colourful now due to Sherlock giving them both paintbrushes earlier today, toys cover the floor – Marcus was kind enough to drop round some of his niece and nephews toys he had in his apartment

"I would think until we close the case"

"Right" he looks over to her and sees the disappointment cover her face before plastering on a smile when she catches him looking at her. "We should get them in to bed, you grab one I'll get the other"

Joan has given up her bed for the twins, to be honest it's probably the only safe place in the house for them to sleep, however due to the steep staircase she made sure that they knew to stay in their room in the morning until she came up to get them dressed and help them down the stairs.

She watches as Sherlock carefully scoops Libby up into his arms and heads towards the stairs, he was rather overwhelmed at first with the addition of the twins but he is surprisingly good with children. Picking up the other sleeping child she follows Sherlock up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you okay with this" Joan asks picking up the pillow to fluff it a little

"I am aware that we have come to a mutual understanding of this, us" he gestures between them both "We do not have a 'label' but I am sure it is perfectly fine for us to share a bed" Sherlock smiles nervously

Sherlock gets settled into bed as Joan re-enters the room after changing, turning off the light she crawls in to bed beside him. They say their goodnights and she lays her head on the pillow and stares up at the ceiling. He notices the slight worry etched on her face, her eyebrow creased along with a frown.

He moves his hand so his pinky slightly brushes hers "It'll be alright Watson" she doesn't reply but moves a bit closer to him and curls her pinky finger around his.

"Dear god woman your feet are freezing"

* * *

Joan grabs their coats and looks down at the twins, noticing their feet. "What are on your feet?"

"Bee slippers" Maisy shrugs wiggling her feet slightly making the antennas of the bee jiggle

Joan looks over to Sherlock who just grins back at her. Her and Sherlock are due down at the station, Ms Hudson was supposed to be here soon to watch the girls. "What time is she getting here?"

"Oh that's right, Ms Hudson can't make it"

She whips her head up "She can't?" feeling a tug on her dress she looks down to Libby who asks her to button up her cardigan

"It's alright, I called your mother" he smiles buttoning up his coat

Joan's mouth falls open, eyes widening. Turning to him she clicks her fingers in his face to get his attention "You called my mom?!"

* * *

 **It's short I know, next chapter will be longer, with a lot more Maisy and Libby.**


End file.
